Bags comprising an elongated strap or band having a zipper member about longitudinal edges thereof by turning the strap or band around and joining the zipper members are known. Such articles are formed by attaching sections of the strap or band, such as by a zipper about the elongated edges thereof. Representative articles are provided, for example, as ZipIt® zipper bags (© zipit ltd., http://www.just-zipit.com).